i am ashame
by puputkawaii
Summary: sekuel dari wrong person.. Perbaikan dari yang kemaren karna banyak kata-kata yang harusnya ada , jadi nga' ada.


Disclaimer:Harry potter,tetap milik tante J.K Rowling.

Pair : Draco x Hermione

rated : T

warning :Don't like don't read.

A/N : Perbaikan dari yang kemaren,karna banyak kata-kata yang harusnya ada, jadi nga' ada.

I am ashamed

Hermione kini tengah berada di depan perapian Ruang Rekreasi Gryfindor. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Tak lama gadis berambut merah,dengan pria berambut hitam menghampirinya.

''Mione, ada apa denganmu tadi? Kenapa kau berlari?''

Ginny menatap prihatan sahabat wanitanya itu,sedangkan yang dipandangi hanya bisa menggeleng,badannya bergetar kuat.

''Masalah apa lagi? kau melihat Greengras dengan Malfoy lagi?'' tanya Harry.

Hermione menggeleng dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Harry. Harry memandangi Ginny dengan wajah tak nyaman.

''Aku malu'' Ginny dan Harry berpandangan.

''Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya pergi ke kelas yang satu kelas dengan anak slytherin!''

Hermione meremas tangan Harry, Harry meringis kesakitan. Ginny yang melihatnya menyengir.

''Luapkan saja Mione tidak apa-apa Harry tidak akan kesakitan kok''

Sadar akan kata-kata Ginny. Hermione melepaskan cengramannya.

''maaf Harry'' Ucapnya.

''Tidak apa-apa, jika kau membutuhkan tempat untuk mencurahkan emosimu,Aku akan selalu ada Mione'' Hermione tersenyum.

''Jadi,apa yang membuatmu malu?'' Tanya Ginny. Hermione mendesah.

''Dari awal''Lanjut Harry.

''Err- well begini, tadi pagi aku bangun jam 6.30, setelah itu aku mandi-'' GInny mendengus.

''Dari awal kejadiannya Mione! Bukan dari Awal kau bangun'' Hermione tersenyum malu.

''Begini...'' Hermione menceritakan kejadian dari dia bertemu Cormac Mclaggen sampai dia dia melihat senyum Draco.

''Begitu... Apakah itu sama saja dengan mengungkapkan cinta? haahh.. Aku frustasi! besok Kelas Ramuan! kita satu ruangan dengan anak-anak Slytherin! oh Merlin!''

Hermione membenamkan wajahnya di bantal sofa.

''Harry apa kau berpikiran sama denganku?''

Tanya Ginny dengan sengiran di wajah manisnya itu. Harry mengangguk dan tersenyum.

''Pikiran apa?'' tanya Hermione dari balik bantal. Harry dan Ginny hanya saling pandang.

''oh..oke, aku tau kalau kalian satu ikatan batin! Tapi setidaknya beritau aku tentang kontak batin kalian itu!'' Harry meminta pendapat dengan Ginny, Ginny mengangguk setuju.

''kami rasa,Malfoy menyukaimu'' Hermione memutar bola matanya.

''Suka? oh.. Harry jangan bercanda! dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Coba kau lihat gadis-gadis yang ada disekitarnya! yah.. Walaupun tidak pintar sepertiku tapi kuakui,sifat mereka berkelas. Dan mereka bagaikan seorang Putri, mereka kaya, dan mereka.. darah murni'' Hermione mendesah.

Ginny memandang prihatin. Hermione beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya.

''Kau mau kemana Mione?'' tanta Ginny.

''Aku mau ke Perpustakaan, mengembalikan buku, sekalian meminjam. Hari ini jadwal berlatih slytherin kan? Dan ini sudah jam 4sore berarti mereka sudah berlatih sekitar 1jam yang lalu dan biasanya selesainya jam 6 sore. jadi kemungkinan aku bertemu dengannya 0 persen, Aku pergi dulu bye''

Hermione meninggalkan Ginny dan Harry berduaan. Dia sebenarnya ingin mendekatkan mereka. Mengingat Ginny baru putus dengan Dean.

-Koridor.

Hermione membawa setumpuk buku yang baru dipinjamnya. Sekarang sudah hampir jam makan malam, gara-gara bertemu dengan anak-anak Revenclaw dia jadi lupa maksud kedatangannya, Perutnya berbunyi.

''tidak tidak tidak! Jika kau ke Aula besar, kau akan bertemu dengannya'' batinnya.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan ketika dia melewati Aula besar. Bau Pai anggur masuk kehidungnya.

''kurasa makan sedikit saja tidak apa-apa''

Hermione mengintip dari balik pintu. Dilihatnya meja Slytherin tidak ada Draco disana, hanya Pansy, Blasie, dan Theo dimeja terdepan.

''Aman''gumamnya.

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat sahabatnya berada. Dia menjatukan buku-bukunya di samping tempat duduknya.

Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung mengambil makanan yang berada didepannya, Hermione makan sangat lahap dan cepat. Dia menyusup jus labunya.

''Mione kau mengalahkan rekor makan milik Ron!'' seru Neville yang berada disamping Harry.

''ada apa denganmu mione?'' tanya Harry dengan wajah setengah tertawa.

''Aku ingin cepat selesai, sebelum Draco malfoy datang!'' Dia menyusup jus labu lagi.

''Draco dari tadi sudah datang tau!Lihat dia dibelakang ku.'' Harry berbicara setengah berbisik.

Mata Hermione terbelalak, ketika melihat siapa yang duduk dibelakang Harry, Draco malfoy sedang memandangnya dengan seringai tepat dibibirnya.

Spontan Hermione mengeluarkan jus labu yang masih didalam mulutnya. Draco yang melihatnya tertawa. Hermione berdiri dari tempat duduknya mengambil buku yang tadi dibawanya.

Hermione berlari meninggalkan Aula besar. Hermione tidak menyadari kalau sepasang mata abu-abu yang dari tadi memperhatikannya, mengikutinya.

-Lorong menuju Asrama Gryfindor.

Hermione mempercepat langkahnya karna mendengar suara langkah kaki yang seperti mengikutinya.

Ketika dia berbelok ke kanan, dia terjerembab, buku-buku yang dibawanya terjatuh semua menimpa kepala seorang pria yang tadi ditabraknya.

''aw'' teriak anak Lelaki itu memegang kepalanya.

''maaf .. maaf!aku sungguh tidak sengaja''

Dia merapikan buku-bukunya.

''Oh..tidak apa-apa'' Pria yang tadi ditabraknya membantunya membereskan buku-bukunya.

''Thank's Digory'' Cedric tersenyum membalas ucapan terima kasih Hermione.

''Kau tidak ke Aula?'' tanyanya, sesekali melihat kebelakangnya.

''Tidak, aku harus patroli dulu. Profesor Dumbledor menyuruhku untuk merajia wisky api, Dan sekarang giliran Gryfindor yang akan kuperiksa'' Hermione tersenyum melihat ketua murid laki-laki itu. Mereka menyusuri koridor.

Mereka menyusuri Lorong menuju Asrama Hogwarts, Cedric membawakan buku-buku Hermione.

''Jadi? bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Viktor kurm? masih berlanjut sampai sekarang?'' Hermione tertawa.

''Kenapa setiap orang menanyakan tentang itu? Kami hanya teman! Tidak lebih'' Hermione tersenyum ketika Cedric bernapas lega.

''Jadi? Bagaimana dengan Nona Chang?'' Hermione menyodorkan pertanyaan yang sama. Cedric memasang tampang lelah.

''kami sudah putus, setelah turnamen berakhir'' Hermione merasa bersalah.

''Banyak Bunga ditaman Digory'' Hermione menenangkannya.

''kau sudah mempunyai pasangan di pesta topeng nanti?'' Tanyanya. Hermione menggeleng.

''Aku tidak terlalu menyukai pesta'' Gumamnya.

''Bagaimana jika ada yang mengajakmu?'' Tanyanya.

''hahah.. jangan bercanda! siapa yang mau mengajakku? si nona kutu Buku?'' Hermione tertawa, dan mengambil buku-bukunya dari Cedric.

''thank's,aku masuk dulu''gumamnya.

''Bagaimana jika aku?'' tanya Cedric yang membuat Hermione memutar badannya.

''Maaf ? kau bilang apa tadi?'' Cedric menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

''Maksudku, bagaimana jika aku yang mengajakmu kepesta nanti?''Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia menuruni tangga yang dinaikinya tadi, mendekati sosok jangkung yang mengajaknya pergi ke pesta dansa.

''Jika kau tidak keberatan'' Sambungnya. Hermione tersenyum.

''Jadi?'' Tanya Cedric memastikan.

Sepasang mata abu-abu yang dari tadi melihat kejadian itu, meninju dinding yang berada disampingnya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, tak ingin melihat kejadian yang akan membuatnya sakit hati.

''Jadi?'' Ulang Cedric. ''Maaf Digory.. Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak akan pergi dengan lelaki manapun, kecuali seseorang yang membuatku menunggu''

-Kelas Ramuan .

''Mione, kau gila?'' Ron berteriak ketika mendapati temannya yang memakai aksesoris yang melebihi punya Luna, dia memakai topi berwarna ungu menutupi rambut menjalarnya . Dia memakai kacamata berwarna Ungu yang mirip kaca mata burung hantu ( kalau tidak bisa di bayangkan. Lihat kacamata Luna yang di Harry potter ke 6. Waktu dia membuka jubah tak terlihat milik Harry ).

''sttt.. Ron bisakah kau diam! Aku sedang menyamar, agar tidak dikenali'' bisik Hermione.

''Kau gila? Dengan kau berdandan seperti ini orang-orang akan melihatmu tau! dari mana kau dapatkan benda-benda aneh itu!'' bentaknya. Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya .

''Benarkah aku aneh Harry?'' Hermione meminta pendapat Harry yang duduk disebelahnya. Harry hanya mengangguk.

''Kau harus merubah penampilanmu sebelum anak-anak yang lain datang!'' Saran Harry. ''Tapi, bagaimana aku harus berhadapan dengannya?'' Tanya Hermione.

''Lepaskan atau kau tidak akan berani kemanapun! Termasuk Perpustakaan!'' Hermione menurut, ketika dia ingin melepaskan topinya. Dia sudah terlambat.

''Hei, bos! Lihatlah si Granger itu!'' teriak Crabbe. ''hahaah.. Seperti orang aneh!'' Kali ini Goyle. ''Bukankah dia memang aneh dari dulu?'' kali ini Daphne ikut campur. Anak-anak Slyterin yang datang lebih awal mentertawakannya. Daphne merangkul tangan Draco.

Draco hanya diam, sama sekali tidak memandang Hermione. Pansy memandang jijik pada Daphne.

Mata Hermione memanas. '' Hey, jangan bilang dia aneh!'' teriak Ron. Mereka masih mentertawakan Hermione tak memperdulikan perasaannya.

Hermione berlari ke luar kelaspun mereka masih mentertawakannya.

''Diam! ''Teriak Pangeran slyterin itu.

''kalian semua yang aneh! Dan kau!bisakah kau lepaskan tangan busukmu itu?'' Draco keluar dari ruangan itu. Yang melihatnya hanya saling memandang.

Pansy mentertawakan Daphne yang ingin menangis karna terkejut mendapatkan bentakan dari lama Profesor Snape memasuki ruangan.

''Aku tidak tau apa yang membuat kalian ribut, dan aku tidak mau tau alasannya. Kalian semua Detensi jam 3, hari minggu nanti'' gumamnya tanpa ekspresi. Para murid yang berada disana mengeluh.

''Dan, kukira ada murid yang keluar dari kelasku, Siapa dia Potter?'' Masih tanpa ekspresi.

''Hermione Prof, dia sedang sakit, aku menyarankannya untuk menemui Madam Pomfrey'' Bohongnya. Profesor snape memandang lagi ke arah Slyterin.

''Draco, Profesor, dia juga sedang tidak enak badan'' Jawab Blasie zabini ketika wajah Snape mengarah padanya .

- Danau .

Hermione menekukkan wajahnya di lututnya. Jubahnya kini basah dengan air mata. Dia tidak menyadari sepasang mata abu-abu memandangnya dari belakang. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa centi.

''BRENGSEK! KENAPA KAU HANYA DIAM SAJA? PADAHAL KAU SUDAH TAU PERASAAN KU! KENAPA TIDAK KAU JAWAB SAJA? OH.. OKE, AKU TAU KAU TIDAK MENYUKAIKU! DEMI BULU KAKI MERLIN!'' Hermione mengatur napasnya sejenak. Draco menyeringai mendengarnya .

''KAU.. AKU SUNGGUH TIDAK PERDULI JIKA MEREKA MENTERTAWAKANKU, MENGEJEKKU,MENGERJAIKU! TAPI! APAKAH AKU MASIH BISA DIAM KETIKA SI GREENGRAS ITU MEMELUKMU? KAU TAU? KARNA KAU, AKU MENOLAK SENIOR YANG DIPUJA-PUJA BANYAK WANITA! DASAR BODOH!'' Hermione manangis menjadi-jadi.

ketika Hermione beranjak dan menoleh ke belakang matanya terbelalak ketika mendapati siapa yang berada dibelakangnya .

''Ma-lfoy? Sej-jak kapan kau disini?'' tanyanya.

''err- aku ingat-ingat dulu, Well, sejak kau bilang aku Brengsek, oh tidak.. Mungkin sebelum kau bilang kata itu'' wajah Hermione memerah, karna malu dia berlari menuju asramanya.

Draco menatap aneh Hermione yang meninggalkannya ''Gadis aneh! Bagaimana mau kujawab, jika setiap melihatku dia terus kabur!''

Draco memandang danau hitam yang berada didepannya, dia teringat kejadian ketika mereka bertemu.

-Flash back on.

Draco kecil sudah selesai membeli tongkat sihir yang akan dia gunakan. Ketika dia keluar dari toko, seorang gadis kecil menabraknya.

''oh,, Maaf! sungguh aku tidak sengaja. Aku sedang mencari orang tuaku, jadinya.. tidak melihat kedepan'' Draco tersenyum melihat gadis bermata coklat itu.

''Tidak apa-apa, kau mencari Orang tuamu?'' tanyanya. Gadis itu mengangguk.

''Baiklah,mau ku bantu?'' tawarnya. Hermione tersenyum ''Benarkah?'' tanyanya memastikan. Draco mengangguk mantap.

Mereka mencari dimana-mana tapi tidak ketemu-ketemu. Mereka memasuki tokoh yang menjual permen-permen manis. Draco memborongnya. Dia memberikan hampir semuanya ke Hermione.

Setelah sekian lama mencari, akhirnya mereka berhasil menemukan orangtua Hermione. Mereka sedang ditoko berhenti ketika melihat pakaian yang dikenakan orangtua Hermione. ''Muggle''batinnya.

''kau ingin kukenalkan pada orang tuaku?'' tawar Hermione. ''tidak terimakasih, aku juga harus bertemu ayahku direstoran disana'' Draco menunjuk Restoran yang tidak jauh dari Hermione ingin menanyakan Namanya, Draco sudah menghilang.

''Bergaul dengan Mudblood lagi Draco?'' ketika bersembunyi dari Hermione Draco dikejutkan dengan datangnya ayahnya. Draco menggeleng. ''yah.. kuharap kau sudah mengetahui konsekuensinya, Kau tidak mau mereka bernasip sama seperti teman-teman Mudblood mu yang lain?''

Flash back off.

-Rekreasi Gryfindor.

''Harry hilangkan ingatanku!'' Pinta Hermione setelah menceritakannya kepada Harry. '' Maaf Mione! Aku tidak begitu mahir dalam memgOblivet pikiran!''

''oh.. Hermione ternyata kau disini! Kami mencarimu tau!'' Ginny, lavender, dan sikembar Patil mendekati mereka. Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya.

''mencariku?'' ulangnya.

''Oh, Hermione jangan bilang kau lupa kalau malam ini akan ada pesta topeng?'' Lavender membuat tulisan 'Pesta topeng' dari tongkat miliknya.

''oh.. Ginny aku sedang tidak bisa menampakan wajahku sekarang'' Hermione membenamkan wajahnya di bantal sofa.

''Ginny kami kekamar dulu ya. ingin mempersiapkan semua yang akan diperlukan nanti'' Pamit Lavender. Ginny tersenyum. Dia memandang Harry meminta jawaban.

''Masalah biasa'' jawabnya.

''ah.. Ayolah Mione! Ini pesta topeng! Tidak akan ada yang mengetahui siapa dibalik topeng ini'' Ginny menunjukan 2 topeng yang dibelinya dari anak-anak huflepuff.

''Oh ayolah Mione! Bersenang-senanglah!Hilangkan bebanmu'' nasihat Harry. ''Lagi pula,kasihan ibumu! Dia sudah repot-repot mengirimu gaun!'' Lanjut Ginny .

''oke.. oke!'' Hermione menyerah.

-Aula besar .

Gadis berambut merah memkai gaun senada dengan rambutnya. Memakai topeng berwarna hitam berhias manik-manik, gayanya terkesan simple, tapi elegant.

Gadis itu seperti mencari seseorang, karna dari tadi dia hanya berdiri disitu, dan sudah menolak banyak lelaki yang mengajaknya berdansa.

Tak lama seorang lelaki berambut hitam bermata hijau, memakai topeng berwarna putih bergambar wajah orang murung, menutup seluruh wajah mendekatinya. Dia membungkukkan badannya menjulurkan tangannya. Dan disambut dengan tangan milik Sigadis merah. Mereka berdansa di tengah Aula besar.

''Jadi?Dari mana kau tau kalau ini aku ,Harry?'' Tanya Gadis merah itu. ''Siapa yang tidak mengenali rambut merahmu itu Nona, Jadi kau tau dari mana kalau ini aku?'' Tanya sipria. ''Matamu,tidak dapat membohongiku Harry'' Jawab sigadis.

Disisi lain Seorang gadis berambut coklat,disanggul dibagian belakang dibiarkan terurai senada dengan mata dan gaunnya, topeng separuh wajah berhias bulan-bintang berwarna coklat menutupi setengah wajahnya, panjang gaunnya sampai kemata kaki, di bagian atas terdapat bordiran bunga dan dibwahanya coklat polos mengembang. gadis itu masih berada di depan pintu Aula besar.

''Ayo, Mione! Tidak akan ada yang mengetahui gadis cantik dibalik topeng itu adalah Hermione granger'' Ajak pria jangkung berambut merah.

''Jadi, jika aku membuka topeng aku ini tidak cantik?'' Protes hanya tersenyum.

''Kau masuk saja dulu! Kasihan Pansy menunggumu! Aku sedang menunggu Luna'' Bisiknya.

''Luna? Bukankah dia sudah pergi dengan Blasie?'' Tanyanya.

''Blasie?'' ulang Hermione.

''Yah, aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka'' Hermione mendesah.

''Cuma aku gadis yang tidak punya pasangan''

''Aku masuk dulu'' Pamit Ron ketika melihat Pansy didepan Pintu Aula. Hermione tidak ingin menjadi gadis pecundang malam ini,Karna dia menjadi satu-satunya gadis yang tidak mempunyai pasangan malam ini.

''Malfoy pasti dengan si Greengras sedang bersenang-senang'' batinnya.

ketika dia membalikan badannya, Lelaki berambut Platina dengan jas hitam dan dalaman jasnya terdapat kaos hitam ( pakaian draco waktu diHp6, ntah kenapa author menganggapnya keren ) dengan topeng wajah orang menyeringai, berwarna hitam,menampakan mata kelabu miliknya.

''Hanya berdiri saja Nona? Tidakkah kau ingin menikmati pesta?''

''Malfoy'' Batin Hermione. Siapapun pasti tau kalau pria itu Draco malfoy, karna tidak ada yang mempunyai warna rambut dan mata sepertinya.

Hermione melihat sekitar pria tadi, ''tidak ada daphne'' Gumamnya dalam hati. ''Mau masuk denganku?'' Tawarnya.

Hermione ingin mengeluarkan suaranya, tapi tidak jadi karna dia takut Draco mengetahui kalau gadis dibalik topeng ini adalah keluar Asrama tadi,dia sudah mengujinya ke Neville dan Neville hanya bilang ''Siapa kau?''. Mungkin bisa dicoba pada Draco.

Hermione mengangguk pelan. Tangan Draco merangkul tangan Hermione. Mereka berdua memasuki Aula.

Hermione salah, dia bukanlah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak mempunyai pasangan.

Banyak gadis-gadis yang hanya berdiam diri sesekali melihat kesebelah mereka. Tidak usah ditebak, mereka pasti mencari Pangeran mereka, Draco malfoy. Atau The-boy-who-lived, atau juga keeper Gryfindor mereka.

Tapi mereka harus kecewa ketika melihat Pangeran mereka mengandeng gadis misterius. Hermione tersenyum melihat kekecewaan mereka.

Draco membawa Hermione ketengah Aula ,berdansa ditengah alunan musik yang merdu. Mendekati pasangan Ginny dan Harry.

Ginny memandang Heran Hermione, dia ingin bersuara, tapi dicegah Hermione dengan gerakan mulutnya. Ginny tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu, dia melanjutkan dansanya dengan Harry.

''Kurasa rencana kita berhasil'' Bisiknya ke Harry. Harry tersenyum,Ginny memberikan satu jempolnya ke pasangan Ron dan Pansy , dibalas dengan tawa mereka.

''Jadi? Kau pasti tau siapa aku?'' Hermiome mengangguk.

''Dari mana kau tau?'' tanyanya. Hermione menjawab memakai isarat. Dia menunjuk mata dan rambutnya. Draco tersenyum.

''Jadi? Tidakkah kau ingin memberitahu siapa sebenarnya gadis dibalik topeng ini?'' Tannyanya sembari menunjuk topeng coklat Hermione.

Hermione menggeleng, Dia menghentikan dansanya, melepas tangannya yang berada dipundak Draco.

''Aku tidak ingin menjadi lebih buruk lagi dihadapannya. Cukup sampai disini Cinderela!waktumu sudah habis'' Batinnya.

Hermione meninggalkan Draco ditengah Aula. air mata Hermione jatuh, ''Aku,bukanlah yang diinginkannya! Aku Mudblood! aku bukan darah murni! dasar bodoh!'' Hermione merutuki dirinya sendiri.

''Selamat malam semua'' Hermione menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara yang dikenalnya. Draco membuka topeng yang berada diwajahnya. Semua yang berada disana menghentikan aktifitas mereka, memfokuskan apa yang akan dibicarakan Pangeran mereka.

''MaLam ini aku ingin mengatakan bahwa.. ada seorang gadis yang mencuri hatiku'' Semua yang berada disana hanya bisa ber ''wow'' atau ''siapa?jangan-jangan aku''.

''atau author ?'' #dikeroyoki penggermar Dramione, kembali kecerita.

''Gadis itu ada disini, sebenarnya dia mencuri hatiku sudah sangat lama... ''

''Mungkin ketika aku masih kecil, ketika aku berada di diagon alley. ketika, aku melihat seorang gadis kebingungan mencari orang tuanya'' Draco mengatur napasnya.

''Aku sungguh.. sungguh menyesal, kenapa sifatku berubah , ketika mengetahui darah yang mengalir ditubuhnya.. tidak sama denganku.. Yah, dia seorang muggle born.'' semua yang berada disana ber''what?''.

''Author seorang Muggle bron!'' #dilempar pake panci. Kembali kecerita.

''aku mendekatinya dengan cara yang salah!Kupikir, dengan mengejeknya.. dia akan merasa.. kalau Draco malfoy itu ada'' Pandangan Draco mengarah ke Hermione yang membatu ditempatnya. Ruangan menjadi gelap,hanya dua cahaya yang menyinari Draco malfoy, dan Hermione Granger.

''Yang ingin aku katakan adalah... AKU,Draco malfoy MENCINTAI Hermione granger,seorang keturunan murni, mencintai keturunan Muggle'' riuh.. Semuanya bertepuk tangan,kecuali Daphne dan para fans Draco tak terkecuali Mclaggen. Ada juga yang merelakan idolanya menyukai gadis lain *author salah satunya.

''Jadi..Itu jawabanku Hermione Granger.''

''apa?'' Hermione tersadar dari penyakit mematungnya. ''Merlin!kau benar-benar mendengarnya?''

''Kau pikir?'' mendengus, dia membuka topengnya dan tersenyum. ''Jadi..Hermione jean Granger, adalah milikku!Siapapun yang ingin mendekatinya, harus berhadapan denganku!'' Draco melirik sekumpulan yang berada tidak jauh darinya,Para pria disana mendengus.

''Well, kecuali Para Weasley dan Poter.'' sambungnya. Draco menarik lengan Hermione, membawanya ketengah Aula, mengikuti alunan merdu dari musik.

Disana terdapat pasangan Harry dan Ginny. Ron dan pansy, Luna dan Blasie, Neville dan Hanah abhout. Mereka pasangan yang abadi.

''Jadi? dari mana kau tau kalau dibalik topeng ini aku? Jangan bilang rambutku, karna aku sudah memakai pelembab rambut milik sikembar Wesley'' Draco tersenyum ''haaha.. Satu-satunya gadis yang tidak ingin ke pesta setelah skandal besarnya hanyalah Hermione Granger'' Hermione memutar bola matanya.

''Kau tau?kau membuatku gila! Dari mana kau dapat ide gila, menyamar menjadi Harry? Sungguh aktingmu itu, sangatlah tidak berbakat, orang bodoh mana yang akan percaya'' Draco tertawa.

''haha.. Orang bodohnya sekarang ada didepanku, saking bodohnya dia sampai menyatakan cintanya 2x'' Hermione mencubit Draco.

Draco mendekatkan wajahnya ditelinga Hermione. Bulu kuduknya merinding.

''Aku mencintaimu,Hermione''

fin

A/n: Terima kasih untuk sabaku no rinko, yang mengkritik kariaku yang banyak kehilangan kata-kata ketika perjalanan pulang. +-+


End file.
